


Christmastime with Team Free Will

by dramatic4her



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatic4her/pseuds/dramatic4her
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Sam, sweetie, I'm sorry it took me so long to post, it's been finished for almost a month. Love you, and if you want more stories, just ask.</p></blockquote>





	Christmastime with Team Free Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twitter_hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twitter_hikari/gifts).



For Mara/Sam:  
Nightmares on Christmas. Seriously, Sam was having nightmares on Christmas. Dean wasn't in the bunker, Castiel was though, even if his mental state was that of a child. "Sam!" Castle bounded over with a warm and extremely awkward hug from behind, grinning and holding a stocking, pushing it at Sam. "Dean opened his. Open yours." Castiel had managed to give gifts within the night but this was unusual. He watched, as Sam pulled a new EMF reader and a set of Sd cards out of the homemade stocking. "Ah, thanks Cas." His computer pushed to him by Castiel, he puts in a card, it's all files from he and Dean when they worked cases, a directory of every badge and name used. After ejecting that one, the next one contained something more confusing. A map from the bunker. Upon printing it, he had lost Cas. At each location, he found something different. At one, a box of old games from his childhood. At another, a large bag of poker chips with a different monster on each. All weird presents for a silly holiday meant for cheer. The second to last gift was a three dimensional moving image from before his mother was set aflame, but after his birth. Encased in the piece, he could see how his family would have grown to become had he not been chosen for a freak life. At the final destination, he found his brother and Castiel, building a tree fort from the ground up, children at heart. "How did you like it, Sam?" Dean and Cas ask at once. Castiel stands up and hugs both men before popping out. Upon re-arrival, he placed pillows inside and poured too much eggnog for safe reasoning, knowing quite well that eggnog is trouble when spiked more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> My Sam, sweetie, I'm sorry it took me so long to post, it's been finished for almost a month. Love you, and if you want more stories, just ask.


End file.
